Tutoring
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: This tutor happened to be none other than his girlfriend's roommate. This was not a surprise, as she was by far the most intelligent person he knew. What did surprise him was what she wore to the private little study room off of the library...


So I've pretty much accepted that when I grow up, I'm going to write those paperback romances you find in the supermarket... romance is all I can write of late.... despite the fact that my love life is very dead right now. Very strange.

Written for Poppy, because I'm not as mean to Fiyero as she is. Love you, daughter!

* * *

Fiyero was _not_ failing his math class. He had a very solid D in it.... however, to meet Shiz graduation requirements he had to get at least a C (something he found very stupid. He _was_ passing), and as such was saddled with a tutor.

This tutor happened to be none other than his girlfriend's roommate. This was not a surprise, as she was by far the most intelligent person he knew. What _did_ surprise him was what she wore to the private little study room off of the library, for his first session. He recognized it as part of Galinda's wardrobe, a somewhat short navy plaid skirt. Except Elphaba was nearly six inches taller than her roommate, leaving roughly six more inches of slender thigh exposed. And girlfriend or not, Fiyero had eyes and he noticed, resulting in her glaring at him, "What?" She asked, annoyed with him.

"Isn't that skirt Galinda's?" he asked lamely.

The frown grew but was mixed with confusion. "It is, but I asked her to borrow something and this is what she gave me. I need to do laundry." She looked genuinely anxious for a second. "Does it look bad?"

"No," he said too quickly. "I just... didn't think it looked like the style you normally wear, is all." It was a better answer than his last one, but that was not saying much. "You really do look fine." _More than fine. _"Should we get started?"

She nodded, and he sat down at the large desk in the room desk and she pulled a chair up next to it, leaning over his book to point to things as she explained. He was aware that she was a pretty good tutor and probably would've learned a lot if she had been dressed like she normally did- in longer, usually pleated skirts, and conservative blouses (he was pretty sure she borrowed a sweater from Galinda, too). But now all he could think about was how she was proving to have a more... womanly figure than he had realized she possessed and the fact that he was pretty sure, if she sat the right way he would see more of... her than he was supposed to.

Not that he was enough of a jerk to look, mind you... no, he'd look away if that came up, he'd better.

"Damnit, Fiyero, why are you staring at me?" she asked self-consciously, after she looked up for the third time and found him staring at her instead of the paper.

"You're beautiful," popped out of his mouth before he could bite it back.

She blinked at him, obviously confused. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, sitting back in her chair, eyebrow raised in a perfect expression of confusion.

There was no point in denying it- it was true, even if it had just occurred to him. "I said that I think you're beautiful." Her mouth dropped open, and she nearly begged him to repeat himself again, but he didn't let her. "I keep staring at you because you are beautiful, and I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now."

And still feeling bold, he pushed up from the desk and kissed her, not wanting to lose the moment. She froze, confused and unsure, having never been called or treated like she was beautiful before- but then he felt her arms wrap around his neck as they kissed.

She pulled back first. "Fiyero, we shouldn't do this."

"Elphaba, yes we should do this," he shot back, playfully. "I promise, it's alright."

"Galinda."

"That's for me to worry about," he said, seriously. He had no idea what he was planning to do... but he would make things OK. He wouldn't lie to either of them. Nevermind that their status as roommates and best friends could make things painful.

She chewed at the edge of her lip for a moment(did she realize how sexy that could be?), mulling her options over inside her head- trying to make sense of things that did _not_ make any sense to her whatsoever. She glanced over at the closed door, and eventually hissed out a long breath. Somewhat confident, she asked, "Does the door lock?" It took him roughly thirty seconds to check, lock the door, and smile at her hopefully. She nodded, trying to keep her confidence up. "Then kiss me," she said and he didn't have to be asked twice.

He had her in his arms instantly, pressing her lightly against the wall, carefully not to make her uncomfortable. The cotton of her sweater was very soft against his hands, but it was nothing against the smoothness of her skin when he tugged it up, pulling it up over her head. His eyes slid down to the exposed pale green skin. It was prettier than he would've thought. Much prettier. He lightly reached into her hair, and pulled the clip holding it up in a sloppy bun out, so it tumbled down around her shoulders. How had he not realized how stunning she was before?

He looked over at the desk, walking over to it and sitting against it, encouraging her to sit next to him. She did, climbing against it- she was just a little shorter than him and pulled herself on top of it completely, leaning backward , encouraging him to take control of things... like he gladly did, starting with kissing his way down her exposed neck, to her collar bone, "Fiyero..." He grinned, moving downward, "Fiyero?" Then a snapping sound "Fiyero?"

Elphaba was not moaning his name in pleasure, in fact, she seemed downright annoyed with him. Not to mention the fact that she was standing over him instead of laying beneath him on the desk. And he was sitting in his chair, still. And she was completely dressed. And her hair was neat and she was not out of breath. "Fiyero, come on, pay attention to me," she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face "You're never going to get this if you don't pay attention to me..

"Believe me, I am paying attention to you," he promised, and he wasn't lying... but it still wasn't what Elphaba had had in mind. "I've heard every word you've said and haven't looked away from you." Well, it was true, he'd been sitting there, staring at her the entire time... even if it was just a daydream...

She glared at him. "But have you actually comprehended anything I've said?" she asked, annoyed as she brushed a stray strand of dark hair out of her face.

"I think I'm understanding more than you realize." _Like the fact that you're beautiful._


End file.
